Langage Draconique
Le Langage Draconique est un langage créé par Akatosh et communément parlé par les anciennes créatures appelées Dragon et utilisée à des fins magiques, cette langue permet de pousser un cri communément appelé Thu'um, ce cri peut avoir toute sorte de résultat. Cette langue est la plus vielle de toute l'histoire de Nirn, elle a connu une période d'apogée vers la fin de l’Ère Méréthique pour ensuite connaitre son déclin avec la victoire des Hommes sur les Dragons, après la Guerre Draconique. Bien que cette langue soit aujourd'hui quasiment oubliée (parlée seulement par les Grises-Barbes et les autres utilisateurs du Thu'um) elle était couramment pratiquée par les Nordiques de Bordeciel jusqu'à la fin de l’Ère Première. La langue Nordique afflue de la langue Draconique. Signes thumb|left|400px|Alphabet de la langue draconique Vocabulaire (Pour chercher de manière plus efficace et rapide, appuyer sur "F3" et indiquez dans la barre de recherche le mot que vous désirez connaître) B Bah ‒ Wrath ‒ Colère Bahlok ‒ Hunger ‒ Faim Bein ‒ Foul ‒ Infect Beyn ‒ Scorn ‒ Dédaigner Bodiis ‒ Borrow ‒ Emprunter Bonaar ‒ Humble ‒ Humble Bormah ‒ Father ‒ Père Bovul ‒ Flee ‒ Fuir Boziik ‒ Bold(ly) ‒ Audacieux(Audacieusement) Brendon ‒ Specter ‒ Spectre Brii ‒ Beauty ‒ Beauté Briinah ‒ Sister ‒ Sœur Brit ‒ Beautiful ‒ Beau Brod ‒ Clan ‒ Clan Brom ‒ North ‒ Nord Bron ‒ Nord ‒ Nordique Bruniik ‒ Savage ‒ Sauvage D Dah ‒ Push ‒ Pousser Dahmaan ‒ Remember ‒ Se souvenir Daal ‒ Return ‒ Retourne Daar ‒ This/These ‒ Ce/Ces Dein ‒ Keep ‒ Garder Denek ‒ SoilKeep ‒ Sol Dez ‒ Fate ‒ Destin Diin ‒ Freeze ‒ Geler Diivon ‒ Swallow ‒ Avaler Dir ‒ Die ‒ Mourir Dinok ‒ Death ‒ La Mort Dilon ‒ Dead ‒ Mort Do ‒ Of/About ‒ De Dok ‒ Hound ‒ Chien Dov ‒ Dragonkind (referring to the race of dragons) ‒ Race des Dragons Dovah ‒ Dragon ‒ Dragon Dovahgolz ‒ Dragonstone ‒ Pierre de Dragon Dovahkiin ‒ Dragonborn ‒ Enfant de Dragon Draal ‒ Pray ‒ Prier Dreh ‒ Do/Does ‒ Faire Drem ‒ Peace ‒ Paix Drey ‒ Did (“drey kod” ‒ “did wield”) ‒ Marque de conjugaison au passé (“Maniait”) Drog ‒ Lord ‒ Seigneur Drun ‒ Bring ‒ Apporter Du ‒ Devour ‒ Dévorer Dukaan ‒ Dishonor ‒ Déshonneur Dun ‒ Grace ‒ Grâce Dwiin ‒ Steel ‒ Acier Dwiirok ‒ Carve ‒ Graver E Ek ‒ Her ‒ Son/sa Enook ‒ Each ‒ Chacun/Chaque Ensosin ‒ Bewitch ‒ Envoûter Evenaar ‒ Extinguish ‒ Éteindre Evgir ‒ Season ‒ Saiso F Faad ‒ Warmth ‒ Chaleur Faal ‒ The (formal, preceding a proper noun,”Faal Krein” ‒ “The Sun”) ‒ Le/la (devant un nom propre “Le soleil”) Faas ‒ Fear ‒ La peur /Craindre Faasnu ‒ Fearless ‒ Sans peur/Intrépide Fah ‒ For ‒ Pour Fahdon ‒ Friend ‒Ami Fahliil ‒ Elf ‒ Elfe Feim ‒ Fade ‒ Disparaître Fel ‒ Feral ‒ Féroce Fen ‒ Will ‒ Marque du futur Fent ‒ Shall ‒ Marque du futur et de l'obligation Feykro ‒ Forest ‒ Forêt Feyn ‒ Bane ‒ Fléau Fiik ‒ Mirror ‒ Mirroir Filok ‒ Escape ‒ S'échapper Fin ‒ The (rarely used) ‒ Le/la (rarement utilisé) Fo ‒ Frost ‒ Glace Fod ‒ When ‒ Quand Fodiiz ‒ Hoar ‒ Grisonnant Folaas ‒ Wrong ‒ Faux/Tort (“los folaas = avoir tort”) Folook ‒ Haunt ‒ Hanter Fonaar ‒ Charge ‒ Charger Frin ‒ Hot ‒ Chaud Frod ‒ Field ‒ Champ (de bataille) Fron ‒ Kin/Related ‒ Parent Frul ‒ Ephemeral, Temporary ‒ Éphémère, Temporaire Ful ‒ So ‒ Afin de Fun ‒ Told ‒ Dit Fundein ‒ Unfurl(ed) ‒ Déployer Funt ‒ Fail ‒ Échouer Fus ‒ Force ‒ Forcer G Gaaf ‒ Ghost ‒ Fantôme Gahrot ‒ Steal ‒ Voler Geh ‒ Yes ‒ Oui Gein ‒ One (a single person or thing) ‒ Un(e) seul(e) Geinmaar ‒ Oneself ‒ Soi‒même Gogil ‒ Goblin ‒ Gobelin Gol ‒ Earth ‒ Terre Golt ‒ Ground ‒ Sol Govey ‒ Remove ‒ Retirer/Couper Graan ‒ Rout (verb) ‒ Mettre en déroute Grah ‒ Battle ‒ Bataille Gravuun ‒ Autumn ‒ Automne Grik ‒ Such ‒ Tel/Si Grind ‒ Meet ‒ Rencontrer Grohiik ‒ Wolf ‒ Loup Gron ‒ Bind ‒ Lier Gut ‒ Far ‒ Loin/Lointain H Haal ‒ Hand ‒ Main Haalvut ‒ Touch (noun or verb) ‒ Toucher Hahdrim ‒ Mind ‒ Esprit Hahkun ‒ Axe ‒ Hache Hahnu ‒ Dream ‒ Rêve Heim ‒ Forge ‒ Forge Het ‒ Here ‒ Ici Hevno ‒ Brutal ‒ Brutal Heyv ‒ Duty ‒ Devoir Hind ‒ Wish ‒ Souhait Hin ‒ Your (formal) ‒ Ton/Votre Hokoron ‒ Enemy/Enemies ‒ Ennemi(s) Hon ‒ Hear (“nust hon” ‒ “they hear”) ‒ Entendre (“nust hon” ‒ “ils entendent”) Hun ‒ Hero ‒ Héros Huzrah ‒ Hearken ‒ Ecouter I Iiz ‒ Ice ‒ Glace In ‒ Master ‒ Maître J Jer ‒ East ‒ Est (point cardinal) Joor ‒ Mortal ‒ Mortel Jot ‒ Maw ‒ Trappe Jul ‒ Man/Mankind/Humans ‒ Homme/Humanité/Humains Jun ‒ King ‒ Roi Junnesejer ‒ The Kings of the East ‒ Le Roi de l'est K Kaal ‒ Champion ‒ Champion Kaan ‒ Kyne ‒ Kyne Kaaz ‒ Cat/Khajiit ‒ Félin/Khajiit Kah ‒ Pride ‒ Fierté Kein ‒ War ‒ Guerre Keizaal ‒ Skyrim ‒ Skyrim (Bordeciel..) Kel ‒ Elder Scroll ‒ Elder Scroll (Parchemin des Anciens ..) Kendov ‒ Warrior ‒ Guerrier Kest ‒ Tempest ‒ Tempête Key ‒ Horse ‒ Cheval Keyn ‒ Anvil ‒ Anvil (Enclume) Kiin ‒ Born ‒ Né Kiir ‒ Child ‒ Enfant Kinbok ‒ Leader ‒ Chef Klo ‒ Sand ‒ Sable Klov ‒ Head ‒ Tête Ko ‒ In ‒ Dans/durant Kod ‒ Wield ‒ Manier Kol ‒ Crag ‒ Escarpement Kodaav ‒ Bear ‒ Ours Kogaan ‒ Blessing ‒ Bénédiction Kos ‒ Be (“fen kos” ‒ “will be”) ‒ Être (“fen kos” ‒ “sera”) Komeyt ‒ Issue(d)/let loose (verb) ‒ Fournir/Libérer Konahrik ‒ Warlord ‒ Seigneur de Guerre Koor ‒ Summer ‒ Été Kopraan ‒ Body ‒ Corps Kotin ‒ Into ‒ Vers/Dans Krah ‒ Cold ‒ Froid Krasaar ‒ Sickness ‒ Maladie Kreh ‒ Bend ‒ Plier Kren ‒ Break ‒ Briser/Casser Krent ‒ Broken ‒ Brisé/Cassé Krein ‒ Sun (see also Shul) ‒ Le soleil Krif ‒ Fight ‒ Combat Krii ‒ Kill ‒ Tuer Kriid ‒ Slayer ‒ Tueur Kril ‒ Brave ‒ Brave Krilot ‒ Valiant ‒ Vaillant Krin ‒ Courageous ‒ Courageux Kro ‒ Sorceror ‒ Sorcier Kroniid ‒ Conqueror ‒ Conquérant Krosis ‒ Sorrow ‒ Chagrin Kruziik ‒ Ancient ‒ Ancien Kul ‒ Son(s) ‒ Fils Kulaan ‒ Prince ‒ Prince Kulaas ‒ Princess ‒Princesse L Laas ‒ Life ‒ Vie Laat ‒ Last ‒ Dernier Lahney ‒ Live ‒ Vivre Lahvu ‒ Army ‒ Armée Leh ‒ Lest ‒ De crainte de Lein ‒ World (Mundus ‒ the universe, everything) ‒ Le monde, l'univers, le tout Liiv ‒ Wither ‒ Dépérir Lingrah ‒ Long (“lingrah vod” = “long ago”) ‒ Longtemps/Depuis longtemps Lo ‒ Deceive ‒ Duper Lok ‒ Sky ‒ Ciel Loost ‒ Hath ‒ Avoir Los ‒ Is (Combine with other verbs for present tense: “is helping”, “is sworn”) ‒ Verbe être conjugé au présent Lost ‒ Have/Was ‒ A/Était Lot ‒ Great ‒ Grand Lovaas ‒ Music/Song ‒ Musique Luft ‒ Face ‒ Visage Lumnaar ‒ Valley ‒ Vallée Lun ‒ Leech ‒ Sangsue Luv ‒ Tear(s) ‒ Larme(s) M Maar ‒ Terror ‒ Terreur Mah ‒ Fall/Fell ‒ Tomber/Périr Mahfaeraak ‒ Forever ‒ Pour toujours Mal ‒ Little ‒ Petit Med ‒ Like/Similar To ‒ Comme/Comparable à Mey ‒ Fool ‒ Fou Meyz ‒ Come (become) (“meyz fundein” = “come unfurled”) ‒ Devenir/Arriver Miin ‒ Eye(s) ‒ Oeil/Yeux Mir ‒ Allegiance ‒ Allégeance Moro ‒ Glory ‒ Gloire Morokei ‒ Glorious ‒ Glorieux Motaad ‒ Shudder(ed) ‒ Frissonner Motmah ‒ Slip ‒ Glisser Mu ‒ We ‒ Nous Mul ‒ Strong ‒ Fort Mulaag ‒ Strength ‒ Force Mun ‒ Man ‒ Homme Munax ‒ Cruel ‒ Cruel Muz ‒ Men (plural of “man”, not “mankind”) ‒ Hommes (pluriel,non pas L'humanité) N Naak ‒ Eat ‒ Manger Naako ‒ Eaten ‒ Mangé Naal ‒ By ‒ Par Naan ‒ Any ‒ N'importe quel Nah ‒ Fury ‒ Furie Nahgahdinok ‒ Necromancer ‒ Nécromancien Nahkriin ‒ Vengeance ‒ Vengeance Nahl ‒ Living (opposite of dead) ‒En vie (Opposé à mort) Nahlaas ‒ Alive ‒ Vivant Nahlot ‒ Silenced ‒ Muet Nau ‒ On ‒ Sur Nax ‒ Cruelty ‒ Cruauté Ney ‒ Both ‒ Les deux Ni ‒ Not ‒ Ne ... pas Nid ‒ No ‒ Non Nivahriin ‒ Cowardly ‒ Lâche Nimaar ‒ Itself ‒ (Lui‒même) Nin ‒ Sting ‒ Morsure Nir ‒ Hunt ‒ Chasse Nis ‒ Cannot ‒ Ne peut Nok ‒ Lie(s) ‒ Gît (ci‒gît) Nol ‒ From ‒ Venu (de) Nonvul ‒ Noble ‒ Noble Norok ‒ Fierce/Fiercest ‒ Acharné Nu ‒ Now ‒ Maintenant Nus ‒ Statue ‒ Statue Nust ‒ They ‒ Ils/Elles Nuz ‒ But ‒ Mais O Oblaan ‒ End ‒ Fin Od ‒ Snow ‒ Neige Odus ‒ Snowy ‒ Enneigné Ofan ‒ Give ‒ Donner Ogiim ‒ Orc ‒ Orc Ok ‒ His (used equally with the “ii” form of the possessive) ‒ Son/Sa Ol ‒ As ‒ Autant/Aussi Okaaz ‒ Sea ‒ Mer Om ‒ Hair ‒ Cheveux Ond ‒ Lo ‒ Voilà Orin ‒ Even (adverb, meaning “fully” or “quite”) ‒ Même Osos ‒ Some ‒ Certains/Quelques Ov ‒ Trust ‒ Se fier à P Paal ‒ Foe/Enemy ‒ Adversaire/Ennemi Paar ‒ Ambition ‒ Ambition Paaz ‒ Fair ‒ Juste/Beau Pah ‒ All ‒ Tous Peyt ‒ Rose ‒ Rose Pindaar ‒ Plain(s) ‒ Plaine(s) Pogaan ‒ Many ‒ Nombreux/Beaucoup Pogaas ‒ Much ‒ Nombreux/Beaucoup Pook ‒ Stink ‒ Empester Praan ‒ Rest ‒ Repos Prodah ‒ Foretell/Foretold ‒ Prédire/Prédit Pruzah ‒ Good ‒ Bien Pruzaan ‒ Best ‒ Meilleur Q Qahnaar ‒ Vanquish ‒ Vaincre Qeth ‒ Bone ‒ Os Qethsegol ‒ Stone (literally “bone‒of‒the‒earth”) ‒ Pierre (Litérallement " Os de la Terre ") Qo ‒ Lightning ‒ Éclair Qolaas ‒ Herald ‒ Héraut R Raan ‒ Animal ‒ Animal Rahgol ‒ Rage ‒ Rage Rein ‒ Roar ‒ Rugir Rek ‒ She (used equally with the “ii” form of the possessive) ‒ Elle Revak ‒ Sacred ‒ Sacré Reyliik ‒ Race/Races (heritage) ‒ Race Riik ‒ Gale ‒ Vent violent Rinik ‒ Very ‒ Très/Même (Exemple : le soir même) Ro ‒ Balance ‒ Equilibre Rok ‒ He ‒ Il Ronax ‒ Regiment ‒ Régiment Ronaan ‒ Archer ‒ Archer Ronaaz ‒ Arrow ‒ Flèche Ronit ‒ Rival (verb) ‒ Rivaliser Rovaan ‒ Wander ‒ Arpenter Ru ‒ Run ‒ Courir/Fuir Rul ‒ When ‒ Quand Ruvaak ‒ Raven ‒ Corbeau Ruz ‒ Then (“ahrk ruz” = “and then”) ‒ Alors/Ensuite S Sadon ‒ Gray ‒ Gris Sah ‒ Phantom ‒ Fantôme Sahlo ‒ Weak ‒ Faible Sahqo ‒ Red ‒ Rouge Sahqon ‒ Crimson ‒ Ecarlate Sahrot ‒ Mighty ‒ Puissant Sahsunaar ‒ Villager(s) ‒ Villageois Saviik ‒ Savior ‒ Sauveur Shul ‒ Sun (Word of Power; see also Krein) ‒ Soleil Siiv ‒ Find/Found ‒ Trouver/Trouvé Sil ‒ Soul ‒ Âme Sinak ‒ Finger(s) ‒ Doigt(s) Sinon ‒ Instead ‒ Au lieu de Sivaas ‒ Beast ‒ Bête (animal) Sizaan ‒ Lost ‒ Perdu Slen ‒ Flesh ‒ Chair Smoliin ‒ Passion ‒ Passion Sonaan ‒ Bard ‒ Barde Sos ‒ Blood ‒ Sang Sot ‒ White ‒ Blanc Spaan ‒ Shield ‒ Bouclier Staadnau ‒ Unbound ‒ Libéré Stin ‒ Free (adjective) ‒ Libre Strun ‒ Storm ‒ Orage Strunmah ‒ Mountain ‒ Montagnes Su ‒ Air ‒ Air Sul ‒ Day ‒ Jour Suleyk ‒ Power ‒Pouvoir Sunvaar ‒ Beast(s) ‒ Bête(s) T Tah ‒ Pack ‒ Emballer/paquet Taazokaan ‒ Tamriel (the physical land/continent) ‒ Tamriel Tafiir ‒ Thief ‒ Voleur Tahrodiis ‒ Treacherous ‒ Traitre Tey ‒ Tale ‒ Récit Thur ‒ Overlord ‒ Suzerain Thu’um ‒ Shout (“Storm Voice”) ‒ Cri Tiid ‒ Time ‒ Temps Togaat ‒ Attempt ‒ Tenter Tol ‒ That ‒ Que Toor ‒ Inferno ‒ Brasier Tu ‒ Hammer ‒ Marteau Tuz ‒ Blade ‒ Lame (épée) U Ufiik ‒ Troll ‒ Troll Ul ‒ Eternity ‒ Eternité Unahzaal ‒ Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal (much less common than Unslaad) ‒ Eternel/Infini/Sans fin (moins courant que Unslaad) Unslaad ‒ Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal ‒ Eternel/Infini/Sans fin Unt ‒ Try ‒ Essayer Uznahgaar ‒ Unbridled ‒ Démesuré V Vaal ‒ Bay (“ahst vaal” = “at bay”) ‒ Distance Vaat ‒ Swear/Swore ‒ Jurer Vah ‒ Spring ‒ Printemps Vahdin ‒ Maiden ‒ Jeune femme Vahlok ‒ Guardian ‒ Gardien Vahriin ‒ Sworn ‒ Juré Vahrukt ‒ Memory ‒ Mémoire Vahrukiv ‒ Commemorate ‒ Commémorer Vahzah ‒ True ‒ Vrai, Authentique Ved ‒ Black ‒ Noir Ven ‒ Wind ‒ Vent Vey ‒ Cut ‒ Couper Veysun ‒ Ship ‒ Navire Viik ‒ Defeat ‒ Défaite Viintaas ‒ Shining ‒ Etincellant Viing ‒ Wing ‒ Aile Vith ‒ Serpent ‒ Serpent Vo‒ Un‒ (prefix meaning “opposite of”, e.g. unkind, unlikeable, etc.) ‒ Préfixe pour opposé (intouchable/injouable) Vod ‒ Ago (“lingrah vod” ‒ “long ago”) ‒ Il y a Vodahmin ‒ Unremembered/Forgotten ‒ Oublié Vokul ‒ Evil (literally “ungood”) ‒ Le mal Vokun ‒ Shadow ‒ L'ombre Vol ‒ Horror ‒ Horreur Voth ‒ With ‒ Avec “Voth Ahkrin” ‒ Bravely (literally “with courage”) ‒ Courageusement Vukein ‒ Combat ‒ Combat Vul ‒ Dark ‒ Sombre Vulom ‒ Darkness ‒ Ténèbres Vulon ‒ Night ‒ Nuit W Wah ‒ To ‒ A/De/Pour Wahl ‒ Build/Create (past tense Wahlaan ‒ Built/Created) Construire/Eriger Wen ‒ Whose ‒ Dont le Werid ‒ Praise ‒ Chanter les louanges Win ‒ Wage ‒ Mener Wo ‒ Who ‒ Qui Wuld ‒ Whirlwind ‒ Tornade Y Yah ‒ Seek ‒ Chercher Yol ‒ Fire ‒ Feu Yoriik ‒ March ‒ Marcher Yuvon ‒ Gold/Golden (adjective) ‒ Or/Doré Z Zaan ‒ Shout (noun) (meaning yell, not use of Voice power) ‒ Hurlement Zah ‒ Finite ‒ Limité Zahkrii ‒ Sword ‒ Epée Zahrahmiik ‒ Sacrifice ‒Sacrifier Zeim ‒ Through ‒ A travers Zeymah ‒ Brother(s) ‒Frère(s) Zii ‒ Spirit ‒ Esprit Zin ‒ Honor ‒ Honneur Zind ‒ Triumph ‒ Triomphe Zindro ‒ Triumph’s ‒ Zohungaar ‒ Heroically ‒ Héroiquement Zok ‒ Most ‒ Le plus Zoor ‒ Legend ‒ Légende Zul ‒ Voice (the actual mortal voice, not the power of the shouting) ‒ Voix Zun ‒ Weapon ‒ Arme Catégorie:Langue Catégorie:Dragon